


Something To Be Thankful For

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're dreading going to see your family for Thanksgiving.But maybe Rick Sanchez can give you something to be thankful for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Rick/Reader. I've been too nervous to write one.. I hope you like it!

Five days.

Five glorious days off for Thanksgiving this year. The studio wouldn’t be open until Monday, and it’s the down time that you desperately needed. You’d been pushing yourself too hard as of late, and you could feel your body crashing all around you while stretched out on your green couch watching the newest Netflix craze. You glanced out the window.

It was windy out today. Fall was finally starting to near its end, the final leaves of the year swirling through the streets. The temperature had taken a plunge over the last week, and you were content staying inside alone.

Well, not completely alone. You had Jack, after all. The old terrier was more worried about his own comfort, sleeping soundly at the foot of your bed in the other room. The apartment was small, but you liked it that way. It was as if no one could find you, all tucked away in the five story building. On the 4th floor, it seemed that you could stay here at ease for weeks.

But it was Wednesday.

You sighed, face palming.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, which was a holiday. And a holiday meant seeing family. And seeing family meant traveling. And traveling meant people… all things you really weren’t looking forward to. You glanced at the clock.

 

**_2:47pm_ **

 

You weren’t going to hit the road until a little after five, so there was still some time for procrastination. As you lay there staring up at the ceiling, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander to your current off-again, on-again.

It had been any other typical Thursday night when you met him. You were getting drunk at the bar as usual for this time of week when you heard the gravelly voice behind you.

_“Whiskey on the rocks, huh? My kind of girl.”_

You’d had all walks of life hit on you at bars before, so you remained tense as you turned to face whoever it was attempting to talk to you. The first thing you notice is that he’s tall. Like, really tall. Definitely a few inches over six feet. But it was his thin, taunt frame paired with the height in perfect balance that had you staring. The eccentric blue hair seemed to be the only thing that could suit someone like him.

Long fingers snapped at the bar tender. He spoke again, and it gave you a shiver.

_“M-Make mine a double, same as the doll here.”_

He sat in the chair right next to you. A bold move considering how many other empty seats there were. Most guys at least tried to stand for a while, or sat a seat or two down keeping space. But not this man. He turned to you, and you could _tell_ he was interested, which you appreciated. There was no having to guess his intentions as he eyed you up and down.

 _“The name’s Rick. Rick Sanchez. How about another?”_ he grinned, tilting his head.

You nodded, downing the last half of your drink in one gulp. He chuckled, waving at the bartender again. You crossed your legs, sitting up a little bit more. You had dressed casually for the most part, but you thanked God you wore your black bra and panties today.

The night had been a bit of a blur, three or so drinks later. You were both so wasted as you headed down the block to your apartment. He talked about a lot of stuff you didn’t understand, but you gathered he was some sort of scientist, which explained the lab coat. And for some reason, you found that hot. Really hot. It also helped you happened to have a thing for men more than twice your age.

You had offered for him to come up for one more drink when you reached the apartment entrance. He accepted with a wink, leading you by the waist into the building. There may have been a few other people in the lobby of the building staring at you, but you didn’t notice.

Those long, nimble fingers reached out to call for the elevator, and you swayed against him, dancing somewhat to no music at all. He practically shoved you until the elevator, just as the doors opened. They closed quickly, and he had you pinned against the wall smirking, towering over you. One of his hands gripped the back of your neck as he turned you face towards his own. Then, he kissed you. _Really_ kissed you, gripping your hair. You felt his hips push forward into your own, and you pushed back, slipping your hands inside his jacket.

His tongue moved as intelligently as you thought it would. No movement was taken for granted, and he massaged and coaxed his own mouth over yours over and over, until he moved to your neck. His hands started to move lower until you had heard the ping of the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Recalling the memory alone in your apartment had left you a bit antsy. You let your hands roam over your stomach, making their way south.

He’d fucked you unlike anyone ever had before, and then, he disappeared.

It wasn’t until a week or so that he showed up at the bar again, and the pattern continued. It wasn’t until after the third hookup that you gave him your number. But it wasn’t until the sixth time at your place that he texted you, so you had his. He was keeping his distance, and you were completely fine with that.

You sighed as you rubbed yourself slowly at first, slipping a finger past your wet folds. Christ, it wrecked you just thinking about him. How could someone get you this horny without ever even being around. You stopped, glancing at the clock again.

 

**_3:12pm_ **

****

Rolling onto your stomach, you unlocked your phone to find his name under contacts. He was probably busy or doing something with his own family, but it was worth a try, right? You only sent one word.

 

**_Busy?_ **

****

You waited as a minute or so passed. A couple more went by, and you rolled on your back again.

It was a long shot, anyway.

 

Just as you were about to get up and start packing for your trip. You heard a whoosh from inside your kitchen. You jumped, seeing him walk through the entryway to the living room.

 

“H-How? How did you?...”

 

He rolled his eyes, strolling towards the couch to sit next to you. He threw an arm over the back of the couch, crossing his long legs on the table in front of you.

“What did tell you, baby? I’m a fucking genius. I-I have my ways…” he winked again, looking around your place. His eyes fell on the weed and booze on the coffee table and episode 4 of Stranger Things frozen on the television.

“Getting bored without me?”

You smirked, crossing your legs beside his. You were only wearing some soft shorts and a tank top, leaving little to the imagination.

“Maybe.” You breathed, looking up at him. Before you could stop yourself, a question popped in your head.

“Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving tomorrow?”

He laughed, sitting up.

“A-Are you fucking kidding me? A dumb ass holiday, is what it is. Just a bunch of uhh... bunch of idiots getting together with genetically similar idiots eating way too much food. Oh hey, we slaughtered thousands of Indians years ago and took their land, let’s eat a big fucking turkey.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way of looking at it. But it has a different meaning, you know.” You laugh, scooting closer to him.

“Oh? A-And what’s that, exactly?”

In a bold move, you swing your right leg over his hips, straddling him. Rick automatically let his hands move to grab your ass, scooting you closer to him. You slipped your hands in his jacket, leaning close to his ear.

“Well… you could have something… to be thankful for.” You whispered, nipping at his neck. He groaned, shifting his hips a bit higher as you spoke. One of his hands reached up to the back of your neck, pulling you back so he could look at you.

“Y-Yeah? So you’re saying, you wanna give me something to be _thankful_ for, huh? I think I can live with that point of view.”

You winked, pulling back his hand to suck on his middle finger.

“I’m glad you see it my way.”

You felt his breathing picking up below you as you sucked on his fingers. In sync with the grinding of your hips, you did this until Rick decide it was enough, pushing you onto your back. He lifted your tank top, leaving bites and kisses all the way down your soft belly. Gradually, he pushed down your shorts and panties in one go. He buried his nose in your sex, breathing deeply. You felt him groan below you as he ran the flat of his tongue over your clit. The action made you jump, but his hands held your hips firmly in place.

This was the first time he’s eaten you out. It’s not normally something you’re comfortable with, but you appreciate that he isn’t giving you a choice. You wiggle and squirm, your hands in his hair as his brilliant tongue made spectacular patters. Up and down, in, out, circular. Rick knew exactly the right things to do, and it was so good, you almost felt panic.

“Please, Rick, let me… let me taste you.” You breathed.

He sat up, his breathing heavy. His face shined with the glow of you, and he grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve. He sat back onto the couch as you crawled up on your knees, tugging at his belt. He helped you with the buckle, pulling his pants down around your hips, and finally, he was free.

You started with your hand first, rubbing slowly across his shaft, marveling in his size and velvet smoothness. Leaning down, you ran your tongue from the bottom, all the way to his tip. He let out a shaky breath as you licked your lips, taking him in your mouth.

 

“Ahhh… th-that’s… that’s it, baby. Just like that.”

 

Rick’s praise was all the encouragement you needed, as you sucked the wetness around his skin over and over. The movements had you whimpering, your other hand moving to your naked, wet cunt again. He glanced over with a chuckle, grabbing your ass.

“Sweet little, little thing… y-you want this cock so bad, don’t you?”

You nodded, but you didn’t stop, not wanting to disappoint him. Again, he took control, grabbing you by the shoulders and pinning you on your back.

“How about I give you something to be _thankful_ for, hmmm?”

Still in his shirt and lab coat, Rick lined up the thick head of his cock against your entrance, rubbing up and down slowly. It had you squirming again and you clawed at his forearms, pleading.

“Please, Rick. Please…” you whimpered. You heard him chuckle another dry laugh before ramming balls deep inside of you.

You cried out, bowing your neck towards him. Your arms dug for purchase as he began moving, leaving almost no time for adjusting. He sighed, leaning down near your ear. His hot breath on your neck made your pussy tighten around him even more, as if trying to drive him deeper into your body.

“Fuck, baby…” Rick groaned, feeling you constrict around him. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him in even more.

“You feel tighter… e-every _fucking_ time.” Rick panted, grabbing your throat lightly as he sat up. You felt a surge of adrenaline run through your body when your air supply was slightly cut off, and it made you even more tense, pushing up towards him. But he pulled back, sitting up slightly to rest his hands on your hips, looking down at you. He seemed entranced watching his cock disappear inside you over and over again.

“Rick, I… I have to… to leave soon. I can’t… we can’t for too long.” You panted, feeling how close you were. You heard him huff above you. Digging his nails into your hips, he found a burst of energy to help him reach his climax. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and you were privileged to the glorious moment when he threw his head back, cursing and calling your name. It was enough to send you over the edge, and you arched as you felt your body coursing with electricity, the high making you blind with pleasure.

You lay there a moment before you feel him pull out. He stands, tucking himself away while he extends a hand, helping you sit up. Pulling up your shorts, you ignore the dripping sensation down your legs as he pulls you to his chest, one hand in your hair, the other on your lower back.

He kisses you again. _Really_ kisses you.

After another minute, he pulls away with a grin, pulling out some sort of gun looking object.

“You know, I-I think… I think I may like Thanksgiving after all.”

And with a flash of green, he was gone. And if it hadn’t been for your swollen mouth and dripping cunt, you would have wondered if he had even been there at all, or if it was all in your mind. You glance at the clock.

 

**_3:54pm_ **

****

After cleaning yourself up, you run towards your bedroom, opening the door. The small white dog lifts his head, looking at you from on the bed.

“Come on Jack, time to hit the road…”

**Author's Note:**

> And now, I really have to go visit family with my dog...
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


End file.
